gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Iris Walker
Iris Walker is an 18-year-old phoenix in Flame Falls, Texas. She works at Fire and More Fire as a waitress, and she is a senior at Flame Falls High School. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Iris Sabrina Walker was born on May 1 to Halo Walker and Gentry Walker. Halo's great grandmother, Sarena, formed Flame Falls, Texas, during the time of the 1920s, when the Wild West period was occurring. Iris' dad, Gentry, came from the line of Phoenix Royalty, which made Iris half-human, half-Phoenix. She was royalty on both sides of her family, since her mom's side of the family was the family that founded Flame Falls, and her dad's side of the family was the Royal Family of the Phoenix kind. This made Iris very wanted by both her parents a lot of her time, especially since she was their only child. Halo wanted Iris for school, and she wanted Iris to have a good education, and friends, while Gentry wanted Iris for all of the royal traditions that Iris was supposed to go through since she was Phoenix Royalty. Halo and Gentry got into a huge arguement, and finally, Halo won, but she had to promise Gentry that when school was on summer vacation, or any time off, Iris would spend that time doing Royal Duties with Gentry. At first, Iris loved her Royal Duties, and found it so much fun to be an actual princess, but as she got older, she stared hating having phoenixes bow down to her whenever she walked by. She didn't want to be a princess, much less a Phoenix Princess, so she asked her mother to make Gentry stop. Halo tried to tell Gentry that Iris wasn't enjoying being a princess, but Genry didn't listen, which led to Halo and Gentry getting divorced. Halo blamed Iris for their divorce, and this made Iris very upset. She wanted to run away from Flame Falls, and go somewhere where she'd be liked for who she was, not who her parents were. When Iris turned fourteen, she dyed her hair blonde, and she started to wear clothes that she thought were her style. She still had to attend Royal Duties, but she never was happy at them, and she became very rebellious. The Phoenix Citizens found her behavior very immature, and this was blamed on Gentry. Gentry told Iris to cut her rebel act, and start acting like the princess she used to be, but Iris didn't want to listen. She talked to one of her servants about it, who was like a best friend to her, and the servant told Iris that there was a lot of things people didn't want to do, and she'd have to put up with it, and eventually, it would be worth it. Iris took the servant's advice, but still kept her rebellious style, because she knew that it was her, and she at least wanted to dress in clothes she enjoyed. She has a huge interest in music, and she loved writing songs, and even though her voice wasn't the greatest, she kept singing. She is the strongest female phoenix alive, and she has the ability to transform from a human to a phoenix and back. Early Life Iris is very rebellious, and she has a passion for music. She likes being a human more than a phoenix, because as a human, she is treated normally, except for Back in the Old Days, which takes place once a year. She has a job at Fire and More Fire, because she finds it is the easiest job possible to have, but she doesn't really like her bossess, Muchos Paffenbarger and his twin brother Moose, who were separated at birth. She occasionally sings at Fire and More Fire, and when she does, she normally gets a standing ovation. She dreams of being a superstar when she graduates from Flame Falls High School, but she doubts it'll happen, due to her being Phoenix Royalty. Appearance Iris has natural brown hair, which is dyed various shapes of blonde, and is normally all over the place, which she loves. She usually wears lots of makeup. She has gray eyes a human, but they turn orange when she is a phoenix. She has the ability to transform into a phoenix, and when she does, she has golden feathers, and a golden beak. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Likes *Her hair *Singing *Music *Performing *Lady Gaga *Paramore *Dancing *Parties *Imagine Dragons *Reign *The Originals Dislikes *Her Royal Father *Having to do Royal Duties *Being a Princess *Back in the Old Days Powers/Abilities *Iris is half-human, half-phoenix. *Iris can transform into a phoenix at will. *Iris is stronger and faster than most phoenixes. *Iris is Phoenix Royalty. *Iris' great-great grandmother, Sarena, founded Flame Falls, Texas. *Iris is the strongest female phoenix alive. *Iris has a great singing voice. *Iris is very popular at Flame Falls High School. Parents Halo Walker.jpg|Halo Walker, Iris' mother. Gentry Walker.jpg|Gentry Walker, Iris' father. Gallery Iris02.jpg Iris03.png Iris04.jpg Iris05.png Iris06.jpg Iris08.jpg Iris09.jpg Iris10.jpg Iris11.gif Iris12.gif Iris13.gif Iris14.jpg Iris15.jpg Iris16.jpg Iris18.jpg Iris19.jpg Iris20.jpg Iris21.jpg Iris22.jpg Iris23.gif Iris Phoenix.jpg|Iris as a Phoenix Iris24.png Iris25.jpg Iris26.jpg Iris27.png Iris28.png Iris29.png Iris30.jpg Iris31.jpg Iris32.jpg Iris33.png Iris34.png Iris35.png Iris36.jpg Iris37.jpg Iris38.jpg Iris39.jpg Iris40.jpg Iris41.jpg Iris42.jpg Iris43.png Iris44.jpg Iris45.jpg Iris46.jpg Iris47.png Iris48.jpg Iris49.jpg Category:Resident Category:Flame Falls Resident Category:Seventeen Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Phoenix Category:MermaidatHeart